Steam
by GothicaMay
Summary: Aqua never had the best life. It was hard to trust anyone after years of neglect from her Mom and abuse from her boyfriend Cain, but can a new student, Aiden and his three brothers change that. And can Aiden find new and unknown feelings for Aqua.
1. Aqua

**Steam!: Aqua**

Have you ever felt unwanted? Unloved? Worthless? Hopeless? I do, everyday. The life I have isn't the kind you would want to live, unless you want to live like a caged, abused animal.

My name is Aqua Winters, just a sum-what regular seventeen year old girl, living in a regular town. And this is unfortunately my life.

I bet you are confused as to why I talk about my life as if I live in a prison. As if I''d be that lucky. I should probably start off at the begining, I was born in a small town in Colorado and have one parent, my mother. She's not the mom who calls you 'sweetie' or 'honey', she's the mom who comes home after days of being away either screwing some random guy or getting high. I gave up on trying to get her to treat me like everyone elses mom does a long time ago, and if I haven't mention it before she absolutly hates me. She says I ruined her relationship with my dad, she always says that everything was fine until I was born. But, unfortunately, my dad realized late that he wasn't ready to be a father and packed up his stuff and left a few weeks before I was born. My mom blames me, and I learned to not fight with her about it anymore.

I go to Bear Creak High School, Junior year, I really like my school because of the size and activities, I just don't like the students. Of course every school has to have it's cliques, Preps, Geeks, Goths, Emos, Athletics, Honor students. If anyone chose a group for me to ne in by first glance it would probably be the Emos. I don't blame them though because when you look at the way I dress and act sometimes, I defently fit the bill, but, I refuse to be in any clique. Ihave one close friend of mine named Taylor and she's just like me in every way. We both wear_ really_ baggy black pants with chains and a different dark colored tight tank top every day, and we both have shoulder length, layered, black hair and air almost identicle exceptshe has purple and red highlights and I have silver and blue. Some random people come up to me and ask where I get my hear down and I always answer the same: it's natural. Which it strangly is, I've never met anyone who had natural black, blue, and silver hair before but it's true.

I know what your thinking, 'Oh your life doesn't sound that bad.' Well, that's because I still haven't told you about my boyfriend, Cain. He's the boyfriend who started out nice and caring but then one day went completly abusive and crazy. To him I'm possesion he can flaunt around. I'm the weak girl you he hits and pushes around because he knows that nobody would care if I all of a sudden went missing. And he's right, I'm pretty sure no one would care except Taylor and she'd eventually move on.

I _really _hate my life. And I'm pretty sure it hates me back, I got the scars and bruises to prove it.

// .. //

_Present Day....._

I woke up in my familiar room and bed, got dressed in my familiar clothes, went downstairs to greet my familiar high mom, went outside to my familiar mustang convertiable- compliaments of my now rich father- went to pick up my familiar friend Taylor and went to my familiar, boring, school. Damn, I'm in one hell of a ruit.

Once I got to school I wasn't surprised to see most of the parking spots were taken, all though I did find one close-ish to the entrance. I looked around to make sure no one else was there to take it, there was no one, then went for the spot. But out of no where I saw a hot red Corvette pulled into my spot. I instantly knew who it was... Kellie. I saw the drivers door open and the little she-bitch step out in her red heels. She turned to me and waved with an evil smile, "Looks like you were to late losers." Ohh, I'm going to get that bitch. Before I had another thought I through my door open and stepped out, with Taylor close behind me.

"Do you want to say that again?" I asked dangerously stepping towards her when she took a step back. I bet she still remembers in 6th grade when I brought my knife out- that I always carry- to her neck and almost slit her throat when she called me a ho and for triping me on the stairs.

"N-no" She stuttered. She quickly turned around and ran to the front door. You see, ever since that day in 6th grade, when I almost killed Kellie, I've been known as the girl that you don't want to mess with if you want to live and since Taylor hangs out with me everyone knows not to mess with her either.

I smirk silently to myself then turn around and head back to my car.

It took me awhile but I finally found a spot across the street, isn't that great? Ha Ha. I'm a master at sarcasm.

I noticed that I parked next to a really nice black and red Lotus and next to it was a black and white Lambo. Damn, that is those are the nicest car I've ever seen. Taylor realized I stopped walking and looked to see why. "Holy shit, that's the new Lotus." She said in bewilerdment. "Who ever own's this car must have had to pay a fortune." I said.

"Your right it did cost a fortune." Said a husky voice behind me. I twirled around to see who it was and there standed four of the sexiest goth guys I've _ever_ seen.

The tallest one had long black hair with blue highlights that covered his eyes. The next tallest had the same hair except yellow highlights. The next had the same hair with green highlights and the last who was in the very back with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at me, had the same hair too except red highlights. I almost thought they were quadtuplets at first but then saw some minor differences like eye color, hieght, bone structer. But they were all abnormally beautiful and were deathly pale. Their traits remind me of vampires. Me and Taylor have been obsessed with vampires all our lives and could tell if someone were fake or real vampires a mile away and trust me these guys are vampires.

The one with yellow streaked hair was the one who talked and he was smirking at me with a gorgeous crooked smile. I looked over to see that Taylor didn't notice the guys yet and was still looking at the tires. "Ah.. Taylor I think we should go." I said stepping back from the guys, I wasn't afraid but I new enough about vampires to know that fighting and winning to a vampire is very slim to none. But, over course she still wasn't paying attention to me, just the car. "Taylor..." Still no answer. "God damn it, Taylor." I yelled kicking her in the side.

"Hey," She said standing up. "What the fu-"She started but, cut off whenshe say the guys. "Oh my god," she whispered taking a step back, I'm honestly not scared at all of vampires but I kow she is, _alot_. "A-Aqua," She swallowed. "those are v-" She atarted but I quickly covered her mouth. I looked back over to the four guys and shock on three faces and hatred on the other.

"We should go." I whispered heading back towards the school.

"Hey," I heard one on of them yell after us. I stopped and turned around. The first one who talked , the one with yellow streaks, talked again. "How do you know?" He simply asked. I stared in his eyes and saw confusion and what looked like sadness in his eyes. I could feel Taylor pulling on my arm and repeating my name, how do I explain how I know. Think, think, oh I know. I have a necklace with a symbol on it that shows that you belive in vampires and on the back it says 'Vampire Beliver' in Greek. I quickly took it off my neck and throw it to the guy who talked. He easily caught it and I was starting to be dragged to the school by Taylor.

//..//


	2. The Guys

**Steam!: The Guys**

Okay, I officially rate that moment the weirdest of my life. But oh well, so what if there are supernatural creatures in our school.

The first half of school was a complete blur to me and before I knew it lunch had come. I always go to Taylor's locker and we walk down together but, today she wasn't there so I just went alone. I was about to turn the corner when I heard muffled voices coming from the other side. I listened closer and could hear the conversation, it was the guys.

"... should we leave?"

"No. It look to suspicious."

"So then what do we do?"

"Well, I can easily erase ones memory, but I somehow can't do it to the other. It's weird."

"What do you mean you can't do it to the other?"

"I can't explain it. She's just... strong. I don't think any of our powers can work on her."

I turned the corner and leaned casually against the wall and looked at them. Once all there eyes were on me I raised an eyebrow at them questionably. "Hmm... I never considered myself strong. Good to know." I said leaning my back against the wall. "And by the way you don't have to worry about me telling because I'm smart enough to know that you'd probably kill me. Well, not you three but, probably him." I said pointing at the guy with red streaks you was still glaring at me. The three others laughed and tried to hide it with a cough and the one who looks lethal growled.

"Calm down, Aiden." One of them said.

He growled again, "How do we know we can trust her?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I feel like I can trust her." Said the one with yellow highlights, he skipped over to me and hugged me around the waist, "She's pretty too." He said smiling at me. I giggled and hugged him back.

"Your really lovey-dovey aren't you?" I asked him.

"He's a fruit." Said the one with Blue streaks.

"You mean gay?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows together.

"And proud of it too." He said with a smile. "I'm Sunny"

"That's fitting in so many ways." I said laughing.

"Isn't that the truth."

"Okay, this is Eric," He said pointing to the guy with Green streaks."Kevin," Pointing to the guy with blue streaks. "And the guy that looks like he hates the world is Aiden." He finished.

I giggled again. "I'm Aqua."

"Aqua's a pretty name." Sunny said with a smile.

"It's true when the say gays are a girls best friend." I said. And he laughed and hugged me again. But then I got painfully ripped from his grip by my forearm. "What the hell?" I said but then looked up into hard, furious blue eyes. "Cain..." I whispered. Okay, now I'm absolutely terrified. "Cain.. I-I... wasn't-" But I was cut off with a hard _slap_ in the face.

"Cheating on me, you little bitch?" He snarled. He slammed me hard against the wall and I let out a grunt from impact. I know I'm going to have a bruise there.

"I'm not cheating on you." I yelled.

"Liar" He shouted back.

"What the fuck are you doing!? She didn't do anything. Let her go." I heard on of the guys yell but I wasn't sure which one. I'm guessing it was Sunny.

"Shut up." Cain yelled. "I refuse to be cheated on by somebody as worthless as you." He then pulled out a pocket knife and held up to my neck, my eyes widen and I swallowed. "Are you going to do it again?'' He asked pushing the blade deeper to my skin.

"But I didn't-" I gasped as I felt some blood run down my neck. And then he wasn't there somebody pulled him off me and knocked him out and he was now laying on the floor across from me. I felt like I was about to faint but, before I could hit the floor Sunny caught me and scooped me up into his arms and then I passed out.

//..//

I woke up in the nurses office at school. I touched my head and found it very tender in the back where I was slammed into the wall.I looked over at the time, I was only asleep for about an hour I still have a couple classes left before school ends. I slowly get up and swing my legs over the edge and stand up. But, I stood to fast and almost fell over but, someone caught me. I looked and smiled when I realized it was Sunny. But, he didn't smile back he frowned.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

''For what?'' I asked confusedly

"We should have stopped him sooner."

"Sunny it's not your fault I have an abusive boyfriend." I said smoothing his hair from his eyes.

"I know." He smiled sadly.

"Let's get to class."

Sunny helped me to my next class and gave me a hug before leaving me at the door. When I walked in I noticed that I had Mr. Even-though-I-don't-know-you-I'm-still-going-to-hate-you, and oh look he sitting right next to me isn't that great.

I silently take my seat next to him and during almost the whole period he was just sitting there glaring at me. It was unbearable. It was getting on my nerves so much that I actually broke three pencils from clenching my fist so tight.

You know what? That's it. I slam my book on my desk and turn to stare at him. "What?" I yelled.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Why do you stare at me like you want to kill." I pointed out.

"Because I don't like you." He said simply.

"Are you going to elaborate on that?" I asked

"No. Probably not." He said smiling smugly.

"What the hell is your problem? I did nothing to you."

"You shouldn't take it so personally. I hate everything." He said

"Why is that?"

"Because the world isn't fair. Because of what I am." He said leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees.

I sighed, "You can't be like this forever. I hope you know that." I said leaning sideways so I could look at him.

"And why's that?" He asked almost angrily.

"Because I learned the hard way that being a loner isn't always the best." I leaned in closer and whispered "I also learned that your not truly a loner unless everybody hates you back. And you and I both know that your cared about by at least three people." And it was true I know that Kevin, Sunny, Eric, and Aiden care about each and he knows it too. He just doesn't want to admit that he relies on them.

He looked at me for a while but instead of glaring it was more of a look of confusion. He was still staring at me as the bell ran and i got my stuff and left the class.


	3. Aiden

**Steam!: Aiden**

**Aqua's POV**

I didn't see Aiden for the rest of the day today. And the next day he wasn't there all day, maybe he took what I said the wrong way. I didn't mean to insult him or anything, I was just telling the truth. Oh well, he should stop being such a big baby and come back to school like a real man.

"Hey, where's Aiden?" I asked Sunny, taking a chip from my Doritos's bag. The boy's don't really like to sit inside with all the kids so we all love to hang around a huge oak tree outside. I was now sitting on a tree branch with Sunny and Eric while Eric was zoning off doing some weird sketch.

"Oh.. he has been acting even weirder- if possible- latly." Eric said rolling his eyes.

"Weirder how?" I asked curiously.

"Well... he skipped half of school yesterday and came in late last night saying he was just walking around. Then when we woke up this morning he was gone and all was a note saying, and quote, 'some thinking to do' and that he'd be home later." Sunny explained.

"Ooops..." I whispered.

"What?" Sunny asked.

"Ugh, I said some stuff to him yesterday and I think it offended him." I said ,leaning my head against the tree trunk.

"What stuff?" Eric asked.

"I got mad because he wouldn't stop glaring at me in class and he said he does it because he hates the world for being unfair to him. And I told him he can't be a loner if there are people out there you care about him." I explained.

"That... doesn't sound offensive." Eric said slowly.

"_Exactly_." I yelled.

"Oh well. He'll get over it. Besides I refuse to try and understand how Aiden thinks." Sunny said leaning back against the tree closing his eyes.

"If you say so." I muttered with a sigh.

//..//

**Aiden's POV**

God this is so confusing. I don't even understand why I'm dwelling on what that girl said anyway, but I can't get it out of my head.

Was it because she was right? Was she right? What am I thinking how can I possibly be caught up in what one little human said when she doesn't even know me. _Maybe she knows what position I'm in,_ I thought to myself. No. She can't possibly know what it's like to live like a monster.

But, what's even more confusing is why I saved her yesterday._ I_ was the one to take action when that guy was about to slit her throat,_ I_ was the one to pull him off her, _I _was the one that carried her to the nurse. But, the problem is I don't know why I did all those things. I keep trying to convince myself that if he would have cut her anymore I would have lost control on my hunter instincts, but I know that wasn't true. I did it for another reason, but I don't know what.

All I know is that when that Cain guy was hitting her and yelling I felt like I wanted to rip his fucking head off for causing her pain, i feel very protective of Aqua. And maybe that's why why I'm angry with her. I don't like having feelings for anyone, especially for someone I don't know. I always considered caring about someone was too vulnerable because they could always end up getting hurt in the long run. I don't llike feeling vulnerable for caring about Aqua. But, from some strange reason I do care for her,_alot_.

But, I can't risk anything. I just have to keep my distance and avoid her and everything will be fine.

_Right?_

_//..//_

**Aqua's POV**

Around 5th period Aiden finally showed up. I was going to talk to him about what I said the other day but, he kept avoiding me. I didn't know why, and when I asked Kevin in art he just shrugged.

All of these unanswered questions are a real pain in my ass. I'm getting answers whether he likes it or not. After school, _Operation: Kick Aiden's ass till I get answers, _commences.

Finally, after three more guresome periods school was let out. I ran to my locker and then to my car that was luckily parcked to theirs again, today. I was waiting patiently by my car when I heard almost silent footsteps coming my way and looked over to see Aiden. I thought he would come over to me but he instead headed to his car next to me and avoided me again. That's it.

I dropped my bag to the ground and walked fastily to his car before he could get in, just when I reached him he was about to open his door but, I slammed it shut by kicking it and stepped in front of him so my back was pressed against the driver's side car. i stared at him questionably for a while and he sighed and took a few steps away from me like I had a virus or something. "What do you want, Aqua?" He asked.

"Oh, it talks." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you going to tell what you want?" He asked again.

"An explanation would be nice." I said angerily.

He smirked slightly, then smiled. "Your cute when your angry." He said jokingly.

"Will you shut up and answer my question." I said through clenched teeth.

He sighed and readjusted his shoulder bag. "I just had some thinking to do." He said simply.

"About."

"God, your nosey." He said seriously.

"Well, after you disapear for days after I talk to you for the first time makes me kind of nosey." I said matter-of-factly..

"Aqua," He said again and let out a fustrated breath. "just stay away from me." He said reaching for the door handle. But, I grabbed his ice cold wrist to stop him but, he quickly pulled away.

"Why do you do that? When ever I'm in a mile radius of you, you either stay away from me or look at me like you want to kill me." I said in disbelief. How can this guy I don't even know hate me? He muttered something under his breath and couldn't be sure but it sounded like, 'The last thing I'd want to do is kill you.' and then he took a deep breath and pushed me away from his car so he could get in. But, before he stepped in he stopped and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Don't try to get involved in anyway with me Aqua, you'd just get hurt." And with that he left.


	4. Intruder

**Steam!: Intruder**

I don't know why the hell why Aidenwas all of a sudden all 'good, quiet guy' but, it wasreally starting to piss me the hell off. What happened to the 'I hate the world and I don't care you knows it' guy? And why was he telling me to stay away from him all of sudden. I mean he may be dangerous, he's a vampire for god sake, but why should he even care that I may be in danger. He made it quite clear to me that he didn't like me like, the first second he saw me, so why is he acting different now?

Oh my god, i just feel like hitting something right now. Like Aiden's face. Sorry, I can get quite violent sometimes, you'll learn to ignore it.

Anyway, after that weird conversation with Aiden I decided to go straight home, as soon as I got there I realized how tired I was, so I instantly collapsed on my bed and fell into a deep sleep. When, I woke up it felt like i was asleep for seconds but it was really hours, and then I realize what woke me up. I felt a slite breeze on my bare arms and realized that the windows were open, but i don't even remember opening them, Oh well.

I got up from bed and walked to my window and shut it. I don't know why but I lingered at the window for a while just resting palm on the cool glass. Something kinda felt... out of place. If that makes any sense. I just have this weird feeling.

Just then I hear a throaty laugh come from directly behimd me, I open my mouth to scream but a hand quickly clamps over my mouth. My eyes widen and I start to shake in fright.

There was another laugh and then I felt my 'intruder' start to nuzzle my neck and inhale deeply. And I'm only guessing this guy is a vampire but, not one I know. "So... your Aqua?" He asked, my eyes widened further. How does he know my name?

He laughed again and explained, "Your well educated on my kind. Think. How would I know this stuff?" He mumured with another huskey laugh.

Think. Some vampire's have powers like control over objects and mind reading, that would explain how he knows who I am. But now that I think about it some vampires like to stalk. "Mind reader... or stalker." I mumbled into his hand. A human probably couldn't understand me but he could.

"Smart girl. I am a mind reader. But, I see why someone would want to stalk a bueaty like yourself." He said nuzzling me neck again, but I shyed away from his touch and whimpered when his grip tightened. "Don't worry this won't hurt...'' He said, then burst out in a loud fit of laughter. After, he was done he let out a loud sigh then straightened back up. "I'm sorry. I can never keep a start face when I lie. I lied; this will hurt like hell." And with out another word he sunk his razor sharp teeth into my neck and started to drink. I screamed, the pain I felt was so bad, worse then any other pain I felt. It felt like like some shoved a red hot fire pocker in the side of my neck.

The pain of the bite made time seem like it slowed down. It felt like hours when it was really only seconds. But, in those seconds, I screamed for awhile then eventually passed out from pain and blood loss.

When, I finally woke up it was morning and I felt like absolute shit. I can't even remeber what happened last night. I just remeber pain and a huskey male voice whisper in my ear and then passing out.

I sat up slowly and instantly a very srong firey pain shot up my neck. I painfully bit my lip to prevent a scream from the sudden pain. I stood up and wobbled my way to the bathroom, to the mirror and stretched my neck so I could get a good view of the injury. And right there, on my neck, right obbove my jugular vien were to puncture wounds of a vampire bite.

And then all of a sudden clips of what happened last night started to flash in my head like a slide show. The pain, the images, the weak feeling. I remebered and relived all of it in my head at the the images in my head stopped I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection. I looked like how I felt like uter shit. I had very noticable dark circles under my eyes, my hair was stringy and clinging to my face from sweat.

Even, though I don't feel like it, I know that if I don't go to school I'll a personal beating from my mom.

I was about to turn to go back in my room and change when I saw that my eyes changed. I looked at them carefully nd realized that my eyes were now almost completely black instead of light blue- my eyes have always been weird, the always looked so light blue that the almost looked white- but, they've never been black. Oh well, it can't be that big of a deal, just a side affect of being attacked. At least I don't have to worry about changing into a vampire, the only way to change is if I take an enough cuontity of a vampires blood. Bites are only used for feeding or killing or a sign of very, very deep affection.

I made my way back to my bedroom and through on my usual clothes- a purple tank yop and baggy black pants with chains- and then I was on my way to school. I parked at my usual spot next to Sunny's and Aiden's car and was surprised that all the guys and Taylor were out in front of there cars talking, which is weird because I thought Taylor was afraid of them.

I slowly got out of the car and was about to make my way to them when I felt a sudden pain in my neck, much like this morning only about, five times worse. I stopped and started to shake uncontrolably. My breathing picked up and my eyes rolled up so that I was looking at the sky. I heard someone yell my name and then loud running footsteps coming towards me, but I didn't see who it was because my eyes were still facing up. I felt arms grasp my arms and pulling me closer to that person.

"Aqua?" It was Aiden, why is he holding me? He doesn't care about me. "Aqua... look at me." He whispered, gently touching my cheek with his palm. But, that sudden touch brought me back to earth and I pushed him away from me- surprised that he actually stumpled back a bit. And then turned around. I honestly didn't want them to see my eyes the most because that would make them- minus Aiden- more worried for me then the already are. Someone tpuched my shoulder gently, but the cold touch, brought back sudden flashes of last night, so I stumbled away from the touch and turned around to face them but, facing the ground.i was till breathing heavily but, I was no longer shaking. Aiden took another step towards me but, I instantly took sevrel steps back.

The pain in my neck suddenly shot through my throat agin, and I screamed clutching my neck and fell to my knees. And instantily Aiden was beside me hugging me, I guess it was subbosed to be comforting but to me it brought more flashbacks of last night. So, I again pushed him away from me and crawled away but, had to stop when my back hit my car. Aiden knew I was pretty much trapped there so he took his chance and picked me up into his arms bridal style and walked me over to his car, but instead of taking me inside me inside the car he laid me down on my back on the hood of his car. The guys and Taylor crouded around me and just looked at me for a while, probably just to watch what I do.

All I knew was that I was really uncomfortable with all these vampires around me. I tried to jump off the hood but, Aideen caught me mid-jump and pinned me by my wrists back on the hood. I stopped struggling after a while and went completely still. I closed my eyes, I still didn't want them to worry about my eye color changing. I suddenly felt felt Aiden's gentle hand on my cheek again and he turned my head to the side and pulled my hair out of the way of my nack, and I realized he was looking at my bite.

I heard him loudly growl and my eyes flew open, remembering the growl of my attacker last night and I started to struggle against his firm hold again. But, I stopped again after a while realizing he wasn't going to budge, something hot slid down my face and I realized then that I was crying. Aiden took a calming breath and then looked me straight in the eyes and opened his mouth to say something but he then froze. I didn't know why, he probably just realized that my eyes were black.

He lifted his hand to touch me, but I shot my now free hand out and caught his wrist. "D-don't touch me." I said pushing his hand away from me. He stopped and just staried at me. "Are... are you scared of me?" He asked queitly. He looked so hurt when he asked, but why does he care even if I am scared of him. Am i scared of him? Or am I scared of the flashbacks I get when I feel his icy touch?

"No." I whispered. He lifted his gaze back up to my coal black eyes.

"Then why don't you want me to touch you?" He asked quietly.

"I-I c-can't explain it. When i feel your c-cold touch, it reminds me of last night, with..." I blinked sevrel times to clear my vision of tears then swallowed before comtinuing. "with _him-m." _I started to shake again.

His eyes went from confused to understanding to sympathy to pure hatred and anger in mere seconds. He snarled loudywhich made me shake more and then his was up pacing back and forth. I stayed still on my back, starung up at the sky blankly, with my hands sprawled on either side of my head.

"Kevin, Eric run around town and try to pick up the attackers scent any where around town." Aiden instructed, they both nodded then took off down the street at amazing speed. He then came over to me and sat down next to me and traking my hand. He smoothed my hair away from my face to try and get my attention put I just kept staring blankly at the sky. 'Aqua... you have to look at me." He said calmly. I hesitated but then turned my head in his direction and stared at him. "Do you know what he looks like or... anything about him?" He asked.

I nodded. "H-h-he c-could read minds. He knows ev-everything about me." I said shakingly.

He nodded and looked over to Sunny and Taylor. "Sunny go do some reaserch at 'the community' about minf reading vampires. Taylor go to class and call Sunny or me after." He instructed. They nodded and left.

"W-what am I doing?" I asked stuterring.

"i'm taking you some were safe." He said then lifted me up into his arms and put me in the passenger seat of his car. After about only five minutes of driving I fell into a much needed sleep.

//..//


	5. Why?

**Steam!: Why?**

Where the hell am I!? This isn't my room, this isn't my bed, how the hell did I get here? Where is here!?

I sat up slowly and took in all my surrondings, I was sleeping on an impossibly huge bed with black silk sheets, I was in a huge bedroom and behind one of the doors was a almost all marble bathroom with a jacuzzi, which I used as an advantage.

Once I got out of the jacuzzi I wrapped a towel around myself and went to the huge closet attached to the bathroom. Dear god, I personally thought the closet was like my own personal gothic heaven. I picked out a black leather shorrt shorts, a very tight black and puirple tank top -that I thought showed a little to much cleavage- and knee high socks that were purple and black too, with white skulls.

I let my hair fall a little past my shoulders and then made my way to the door, when I opened the door I honestly wasn't surprised to find myself in a huge unending hallway. I took very causious steps and made sure to keep my ears perked up for any noise. I knew that Aiden had to be around here somewhere, I mean he is the one who brought me here. Maybe this is his house. I heard vampires have alot of money from living so long, so that would explain it's mansion like qualities.

Out of no where Aiden jumped out from the _wall _and popped out in front of me and held 'BOO!' I surprise iyelped and tripped over my feet and fell on the carpeted ground with a loud thud. I heard Aiden's booming laughter and saw that he was leaning over clutching his side, when he was done he sighed then looked down at me with a smug smile. "Your a real jackass." I mumbled turning away from him. He laughed again then took a seat next to me.

"I may be. But, I'm just gald your back to normal." He said with a slight frown.

I scoffed at that, "Yeah whatever. I bet you loved to see me like that."

"That's not true!" He almost yelled.

I turned my gaze back to him in confusion, why would he care? "What's wrong with you Aiden?" I asked, sitting up. "Are you bi-polar or some shit? You either hate me or you don't Aiden make up your fucking mind."

"I never hated you." He mumbled.

"Well, it sure as hell looked like it when you instantly targeted me as a worthless human the second you saw me. Don't forget to mention when you actually told me you hated me!" I yelled.

"I lied." He whispered.

"Why?" I said. But he didn't answer me.

"Why!?" I Yelled again. But again, he didn't answer.

"You know what fuck it. Go ahead and be your normal, hatful self, I don't care." i said, I then got up and went back to the room I woke up in.

The entire rest of the day I drew on the enormace bed I woke in. I tried to sleep but, found it almost impossible because I already slept so much. So, I decided to take a small tour of the house. I walked around for about an hour and then I stopped in a very, very large dining room that had a grand piano in the middle of the room. I remember when i was little i played piano and won a $1000 reward in a contest but, then I stopped after... well, after I got a call saying that my Grandma was killed.

My Grandma was the only one in my family to actually care about me. She's the one who convinced me to start piano, and after she died I refused to play ever again, it was to painful. Maybe I could play one last time.

I( slowly made my way to the grand piano and sat down. I grazed my fingers over the keys and got the same tingling sensation that I always used to get before performing.

I slowly started to play 'One last wish' a lullaby from Casper, made in 1995. My Grandma used to hum me to sleep with this song. As I got further and further into the song I became more emotional and eventually had to stop fromcrying and sobbing so much, I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle my sobs.

I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me to them, I didn't really care who it was put I just really needed to be comforted. I wrapped my arms around their neck and buried my face in their shoulder and just cried.

After, a while I hippuced and almost all my tears were dried, I pulled back and looked at my comforter to see it was Aiden. I honestly don't know why I was surprised, he always seemed to be there when I needed him. "Thanks" I mumbled, I was about to pull away but his arms tightened around me to make it impossible for me to move.

"No problem." He whispered, then he lifted his hand and wiped away missed tears and rested his palm to my cheek. "May I ask why you were crying?" He asked softly.

I laughed a little, "Since when have you been polite around me?" I joked. He justed shrugged and waited for me to answer. I sighed heavily before answering, "Umm... it's been years since I played. I started when my Grandma used to come over and play to me and I told her I wanted to know how to play, so the next day she signed me up for lessons with a famous russian pianist." Ismiled faintly at the memory and then continued, "I loved my Grandmother very much, she took care of me," I shook my head, "when my mom refused to. I actually won a very large fortune from playing, that of course made my mother very proud that I finally had some 'use' other then being what she calls, 'the reason for her many problems in life'. I was sleeping normally like anyother night when I got the phone call, it was the police. They said my Grandmother was found dead in her house. And since my mom was off either getting wasted or fucked I had to go and identify her body.' I paused and a few tears escaped my eyes, but were quickly swept away by Aiden. "Umm... that me a couple minutes alone with her body and I saw something that I'll never forget, on her neck- barelly visible from all he blood- were to puncture wounds." I felt Aiden stiffen slightly from my words, "After, that I refused to play ever again." I finished.

Aiden was silent for a while but, then he lifted his hand an d started to comfortably stroke my cheek. I pulled back from him slowly and stood and wlked to the nearby window. I stared out of the window and we were both silent for a while biut then Aiden asked me something I'd never expected, "You don't care for me much do you?" He whispered. He sounded a little hurt.

"It's... hard to trust or care about...anybody after living the way I did. Do you?" I asked.

He stood up from his spot at the bench and slowly made his way to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around so that I was facing him. "I care very much for you, Aqua." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek and pulled back, with a look of understanding and slight hurt on his face. "But, I don't expect you to return my feelings either." He whispered. I couldn't do anything but, stare at him for a while and then very I very slowly lifted my hand and pushed away the hair that was covering his eyes. I just noticed that his eyes were actually a very, very... beautiful purple color.

He seemed slightly surprised bymy actions and he hesitantly covered my hand with his and moved it so it was resting on his frigid cheek. He very slowly leaned into my embrace and he gently pushed my back into the cold window, his eyes never left my face as he lowered his head to mine, his nosegrazed the side of mine and he brushed his lips against mine, he hesitated slightly- probably giving me time to pull back if I wanted- before he closed the distants between us and softly kissed my lips. It wasn't the kind of kiss that if you saw it would make you all horney, it was the kind of kiss that if you saw it you would think 'Awwww! That's so sweet!' It was soft and kinda... warm and sweet.

Our conjoined lips moved in union with each other and we seemed to be in sync with each others actions.

But, then something changed, well, something for him. He quickly pushed me back and walked sevrel steps away from me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." And just like that he was gone.


	6. What if I wanted you, too?

**Steam!: What if I wanted you, too?**

I was so confused right now, more then ever. I didn't know why I let Aiden kiss me. And I defenitally don't know why I liked it, but I did, alot.

He said it was wrong and that why shouldn't have done it but, I just... felt something that I never have before. And I want to feel that again.

Tomorrow I'm going back to school under heavy guard by the guys, Kevin and Eric couldn't find the vampires scent anywhere in town except my house and it was an unformilliar scent to them all. Sunny found out that there were very few mind readers anymore- probably less then 50- and most of them have disapeared from there home town so that mean there about 20-25 suspects that are almost impossible to track down.

I talked to all the guys about why I was like the way I was that morning at school, Aiden said probably had something to do with the fact that someone I was close to was killed by a vampire and it must have really scared. All the other guys said I was just in shock, which sounds about right. But, when I asked why my eyes were black they didn't know how to answer me because the didn't have a clue as to what happened to my eyes.

I'm just glad I get to go back to school- wow I never thought I'd say that- it's been so boring being cooped up in the guy's house these past few days and I think that people are starting to wonder I've been, mostly Cain.

Speaking of Cain.

"Hey, Sun." I greeted Sunny, who was sitting on the couch with Aiden watching The Twilight Zone. I loward myself onto Sunny and cuddled up to him, which he lauphed at.

"Why are you all of a sudden so loving." He asked with a laugh.

I shrugged, "I love to cuddle, to let you know. And I need some comforting, so shut up and comfort me, damn it!" He laughed again then shifted me so that I was laying on my side and my back was pressed against his chest and his arms were tightly around me. "Geez, Sunny. Are you sure gay?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, but I'm just comforting." He said, kissing me on the cheek and then laying his head on my shoulder.

"Well, your very good at it, Babe." I said cuddling more against him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aiden staring at us andslightly growling "Aww, is Mr. Big and Bad jealous?" I asked looking over to him.

"No." He snarled lowly.

I was about to open my mouth to say something back but, then my cell phone started to play my ringtone 'I write sins, not tragedies' by Panic! in the Disco. I sighed, "Sun I should get that." I said., then started to get up, but he groaned then pulled me back down, I giggled, "Sun, if I give you a kiss then will you let me go?"

"Maybe." He said with he eyes closed. I giggled again, then bent down and gave him a small family type kiss on the lips. When I pulled back again he let me go and I walked to the counter pick up my phone, when I was about to answer Sunny called to me from his place still on the couch.

"You know I might change my mind this whole gay thing for you, Aqua."

I knew he was joking, I don't think Sunny is capable of liking girls that way, I walked back into the living room with my phone in hand. "I'm honored, Sun, Really." I said laying back down, with my back pressed against his chest.

"You should." He said sleepy, he closed his eyes again. My phone rang again and opened it and anwered without looking at the caller ID, I wish I had.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Baby." Oh holy fuck, it's Cain.

I sat up quickly, getting an annoyed groan from Sunny, but he then stopped when he saw my expression, I must have looked horrified. "What is-" I covered his mouth, I didn't want Cain to know I was with a guy.

"Hey, Baby. What's up?" I tried to say casually.

"Nothing. I just missed you, where've you been?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes for a second. "Just with some family."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Aqua?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have any close family." He accused.

I absolutly silent, I didn't know what the hell to say. "I - I-"

"Are with those four freaks from the hallway again." He yelled.

"N-no" I stuttered.

"Aqua, I swere to god if I see you with those guys again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Got it?''

"Yeah." I whispered, I felt a tear fall from my eyes, that I quickly wiped away. "I got it." And then he hung up. I slowly snapped my phone shut and was silent. I knew they heard everything that Cain said with their super hearing.

Sunny moved to give me a hug but, I got up quickly, "I'm sorry. I think I'll go to bed early. Wake me for school." And then I walked off.

//..//

The next day when I woke up for school, I felt so nervous and scared to see Cain, what if he say me coming to school with the guys? He'd kill me. No they won't Cain hurt me anymore.

Once, I got ready and went down stairs I was greeted by three very perky boys and one quiet one.

'Hey, Aqua. How are you?" Eric asked me catiously.

I sighed, "I think I need a group hug."

They instantly, ran to me and nearly knocked each other over trying to get to me first, Kevin ended up being the first to me and he wrapped his arms around me tightly and a second later the rest of them nearly knocked me down by ramming into me into a hug. "Can't -- Breathe--" I struggled out. They laughed then let me go.

As I was catching my breath I noticed that Aiden didn't hug me. "I'm not posions, Aiden." I said to him.

"It's not that, he never hugs anyone, he's been hugged but, he never hug them back." Eric explained.

"Hmmm, I bet you all $20 bucks I can get him to hug me back." I bet them.

They looked at each other then the three of them said deal and shook on it. I slowly walked over to Aiden and he looked up and stared up into my eyes. I suddenly remembered last week when we kissed.

I reached my hand up and stroked his cheek with the back of my hand, he hesitated for a while but then he did the same and stroked my cheek. I moved my hand to his neck and into his silk soft hair, then I wrapped other arm around his neck hugged him.

We both forgot that the guys were less then ten feet away and we just got lost in each other. He hesitated for longer then five minutes before he finally wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly and protectivally.

He burried his head into my neck and placed soft kisses there, trailing butterfly kisses over every ever part of skin he could get to. "I'll protect you, Aqua. I promise." he then started to nip playfuly at the skin on my neck, his fangs grazed my skin and it actually felt good until he went over the spot were I was bitten last week.

"No." I whispered. i pushed him away from me, then turned my back to him. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.... I'll go wait in the car." I ran past them and went to the car but I didn't get in instead I decied to just walk to school it's only about a mile or twop and would be better if I didn't arrive with the guys anyway.

//..//

I made it to school on time but, I barelly had time to get to my locker, get my books, and get to class on time so I decided to skip first period I had some thinking to do anyway.

I went to the huge oak tree that we usually ate lunch and sat down on the ground in front of the trunk, I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head on them.

It only seemed like a couple minutes later I heard someone walking up to me, but has actually been an hour. I looked up and my eyes locked with soft purple ones. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said kind of embarassed.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked pointing to the spot next to me. I shook my head and he sat down. We were quiet for a while and then Aiden reached over and pulled my chin up so that I had to look at him. "I'm...sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have done that." He apologized.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I whispered.

"Because it's true. I shouldn't have taken advantage of your vulnerable situation."

"Aiden... did you ever think that I maybe wanted you to kiss me?" I asked him.

"No. Do you?" He whispered coming closer to me.

"Yes." And then I pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. This kiss was much more intense then the other, he kissed me back without hesitation and started to kiss me harder and deeper. His tounge outlined my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and let him slip his tounge in. Our tounges messaged each others. His hand rupped my ribs gently and he loward me to the ground while he was hovering over top of me but, not lowering all his wieght on me.

I pulled back to get air, but we still stayed close to each other, he stroked his hand on my face and smiled down at me. "Your so beautiful." He whispered.

I giggled, "Your so cheesy."

"I'm just talking the truth." He said with another warm smile

I giggled again and pulled him down to kiss me.

"Well, well, well, look at this." Said a voice I could never forget. Cain.

I stood up and turned around to see Cain leaning against a nearby wall. "So, how long has this been going on?" He said jesturing to me and Aiden. Neither one of us answered him. "What don't I get a reason for being cheated on?"

"Do you want to know why I cheated on you?" I yelled at him.

"Yes" He smiled.

"Isn't it obvious. If you don't know your pretty fucking stupid." I yelled.

"I think I've been pretty nice to you."

"Nice?" Aiden sai in disbeilief. "You treat her like shit, you bastard."

"Shut up, this doesn't concern you." Cain said to him.

"If it involves Aqua, it involves me."

"Aqua, is mine. So you aren't involved with her, so leave." Cain said smugly.

"I don't belong to you. If anything I belong to Aiden." I said taking Aiden's hand. He smiled down at me then kissed my cheek.

"Aqua, look at this guy. He wants just one thing." Cain saiid.

"And what did you want?' I asked.

He smiled an evil smile, "I won't lie, I honestly wanted the same thing."

"Shut up! You asshole, don't you dare talk about her like that." Aiden snarled. he took a step towards Cain.

"What are you going to do about it?" Cain said.

Aiden smiled widely and his fangs extended, Cain took a step back in fear and then stopped and stood his ground. Yeah, bad move.

Aiden jumped up and disapeared in the air, when he came back down he was behind Cain, he tapped him on the shoulder and when Cain turned around Aiden punched him square in the nose, which knocked him out and when he hit the ground his head hit the ground and cracked open.

Aiden appeared by my side again, and took my hand and led me away from the mess. We entered the school and headed to our next class that we have together.

"What's going to happen to Cain?'' I asked him only half-interested.

"He's not going to die but, he will probably have a concusion and maybe amnesia so he won't remember what happened." He assured me confidently.

We stopped outside our next class, I was about to open the door when Aiden flipped me around kissed me roughly but, warmly. He pulled back and rested his forhead on mine. We entwined our fingers and looked into each others eyes for awhile before we turned around and walked into the class holding hands.

We had this class Sunny too, and when he saw me he jumped out of his seat and ran to me. When he collided with me we fell over onto the floor. "Aqua were have you been? We were worried sick- wow." Aiden quickly lifted Sunny off of me and then helped me up to my feet.

"Don't do that Sunny." Aiden said wrapping a protective arm around my waist.

Sunny rolled his eyes and turned around to go back to his seat mumbling, "Protective son of a-"

"Aiden, Aqua! Take your seats, now! Don't inturupt my class again!" Our teacher, Mrs. Smith said.

Aiden smiled then took my hand and lead me to my seat.


	7. Hadrian Shade

**Steam!: Hadrian Shade**

I'm probably the most happiest I've ever been ever since I started dating Aiden, I just love to be around him, I love the way he calls me his and is so protective of me, it's so unbelievably sweet.

The only thing that I didn't like about this was that, I know I'm in love with Aiden but, I have no way of knowing what he feels. He's always hesitent when ever he touchs me and he doesn't really like to show how he feels around other people and it makes me feel like he's embaressed to be with me.

I tried to convince myself it wasn't true but, with the kind of life I had I wouldn'y be surprised if Aiden ended being like Cain and end up just treating me like trash.

But, I have to think positive. I mean on a plus side I moved in with the guys permenintly since my mother was to niave to even notice me gone I decided to move in, and they were all happy to have me.

it was a week before homecoming and me and Taylor decided to get our dresses now, she was going with one of my very close friends Josh and I obviously was going with Aiden.

She dragged me to the mall and I was now trying on a absolutlly beautiful dress. It was a tight fitting purple dress that should all my perfect curves, with black lace straps and tassels hanging off the hem. Taylor was wearing a pink and red strapy dress that shows off way too much skin, but she can look like a ho if she wants.

"So what do you think?" She asked me, turning arpund in a circle.

"Honestly?" I asked and she nodded. "You look like a ho." I said truthly.

She laughed and then admired herself in the mirror again. 'Perfect" was all she said before going to the changing room to get changed. I looked at myself again in the mirror, I think I look so hot, and pretty. I moved a couple pieces of hair out of my face.

"You look radiant." Oh my, I know that voice. It's _him._My attacker. I was completely frozen and was brething heavily.

A god- like man stepped behind me so I could see him through the mirror. He was drop dead gorgeous but, I could juist feel the evil radiating off him.

He ha'd long black hair that came a little past his shoulders, a muscular body and through his tight shirt I could see his tight, six-pack abs. He also had the most hipnotic blue green eyes.

I turned around and stood completely still as he approached me, he stopped a few feet away from me and smiled down to me.

"That dress complments you well." He complemented.

"Th-Thanks" I said shakingly.

"There's no reason to be afraid of me." He said gently.

_Yeah right. I kind of tend to be afraid of people who try to kill me. _I thought sourly.

He chuckled, "I had no intention to kill you, Aqua." He said smuggly.

Shit, I forgot he could do that.

"What do you want?" Iasked.

He puckered his lips slightly then sighed, "That is to be explained at a different time."

"Fine. Who are you?" I asked, surly he can answer me this.

"My name is Hadrian Shade, and I'm a personl assistant to Damion, Prince of Darkness." Okay, he lost me again, who in holy hell is the Prince of Darkness?

"He has many names to mortals, 'Prince of Darkness', 'Son of Lucifer', 'Spawn of Satan'."

Oh my god, he's an assistant to the Devil's son. Oh shit! I have to get out of here.

I was about to run when he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, he kissed me roughly and controllingly. This wasn't anything like Aiden's kiss. This was hard and possessive. I tried to push him away from me but, he was about 10 thousand times stronger then me.

I felt myself being pulled away from him and I was pulled behind four large and dangerously angery figuires and instantly knew they were the guys, and god did they look pissed as hell. I walked past Kevin, Eric, and Sunny and went straight to Aiden, he put an arm around me and lifted me up and kissed me very passionatlly.

We kind of, forgot where we were and after a while I heard someone clearing their throat and knew it was Hadrian, I pulled back and looked over to him questionally. Aiden kept kissing my neck and nipping in some spots. "Can I help you?" I asked Hadrian.

"Are you two done?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." I said turning back to kiss Aiden.

"Aiden is it?" Hadrian asked.

"Who wants to know." Aiden said angerilly.

Hadrain smiled, "Hadrian Shade." He said with a bow.

Aiden stiffened and did the other guys, they obviously know who he is.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked stepping forward.

He smiled again, then pointed to me. "Her."

"Over my dead body, you demon loving fuck!" Aiden yelled, some people in the store were looking at us strangly.

"You can't stop me." Hadrian said confidently.

"Your going to have to kill me first." Aiden said through clenched teeth.

"I can smell your scent all over her, Aiden. have you marked her yet?" Hadrian asked.

"That is _absolutlly_ none of your bussiness!!" He yelled.

"I'll take that as a no. But, why not you love her, don't you?"

I looked over to him, did he love me? "Yes, I do love her. But, I refuse to do anything that she doesn't want. Come on, Aqua." he put his arma around my shoulders and led me out, I noticed on the way out he through a bundle of money onto the counter for my dress.

Once we got into the car it was quiet on the way home and when we did get home I got dressed and instantly went to sleep.

//..//

I rolled over and labded on something cold and hard.

'Did I wake you?" Aiden whispered, stroking circles into my back.

"No." I whispered, drawing circles on his chest.

We sat in silence for a while, when something suddenly came to my mind. Was Aiden mean it when he said he loved me? And what did Hadrian mean when he said has Aiden marked me? How do the guys even know Hadrian? What did he want with me?

"Aiden..."

"Mmm?" He mumbled.

"How did you guys know that guy?" I asked. I actually wanted to ask him something else, but I was afraid of what he might say.

"Hadrian Shade is one of the most feared and most powerful of all vampires. Being that close to the devil and his son can give you that kind of title." He explained.

"I guess that makes sense. But... why does want me?"

"I really don't know. Probably has something to do with his title, like he wants you to be his assisstant or something."

"You mean like a sex slave?" I asked, I was actually kind of disgusted and insulted.

"Probably." That's not really what I wanted to hear, I groaned and laid my head back on his chest. "But, I want let him take you away from me, so there's nothing to worry about." He then lifted me up so that I was almost all the way on top of him, I blushed from this position, it was kind of weird, this may sound weird to think but, I was kind of use to him hoverimg on top of me. And no we haven't slept together ye if your wondering, it's just his uasually on me when we make out. I actually wanted to wait for the right time to give myself to Aiden, and he doesn't pressure me to do something I don't want to do.

I put my hands on either side of his head and tried to lift myself up but, he stopped by pushing me back down with his hand on the small of my back. "Is this uncomfortable?" He asked.

"No... I'm just used to you on me instead of the other way around." I said with a slight blush. He chuckled then, suddenly grabbed me thigh and flipped us over so he was now over me.

"Better?" He asked with a smile.

"Much." Then pulled him down for a kiss, he kissed me back obviously, then oulled back and laid his head on my chest listening to my heart. i ran my hands through his hair while he hummed the song 'One last wish' that I played on the piano. "Aiden?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to ask you something." I said casiouslly.

"You can ask me anything." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?" I whispered. He lifted his head and looked into my blue eyes with the same warm purple one's I've gotten so used to. 

"Yes. I love you" He whsipered back. He just said he loved me, this is amazing, if feel like cinderella.

"I-I love you, too." I stuttered dumbly. He smiled an ear to ear grin then kissed me agian and lead his head back on my stomach.

The next morning I got up, got dressed, and went down stairs to greet the guys.

"Hey." I said to them all, I went to the counter to pick up my lunch but, Aiden picked it up and pulled it behind him so I couldn't get it. I gave him an annoyed glance and put out my hand for him give it back, but he just gave a pout and pointed at his lips saying he wanted a kiss. I sighed and leaned down and kissed him, while he started to get into it I reached behind him and grabbed my lunch then tried and turn away but, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to him so that I was sitting on his lap.

"I wasn't done." He growled, nipping at my ear. I laughed then turned around and caught his lips with mine.

"We should get girlfriends like her." I heard Kevin say to Eric. I laughed again then, pulled back and stood up from Aiden's lap.

"Come on we're going to be late." I said heading towards the cars.


	8. Homecoming

**Steam!: Homecoming**

it was now Homecoming weekend and I couldn't wait until the dance, I love to dance. I promised I'd help Taylor with her dress so I told her to come over.

"So how are you and Aiden doing, by the way?" Taylor asked while we were putting on make up.

"Great actually, he told me he loved me." I said with a smile.

"So, have you... showed your love for each other?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows, I don't know how she does that.

"No." I said simply.

"Why not?" She said in a disappointed voice.

"I just want it to be special."

"Isn't Aiden special to you?" She asked.

"Of course." I said matter -of- factly.

"Then, why not?"

"I... honestly don't know." I said.

And that was the end of the disscussion.

"You look beautiful." Aiden said giving me a hug.

"Thank you. And you look handsome." He was wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants and tie. He smiled then me to the car. We're going in a car they use only for accasions, it's a blood red 1994 Corvette, it's so hot.

We arrived at the dance at a perfect time, it was when almost everyone was outside, perfect. Everyone turned and watched us as we pulled into the front of the school, Aiden was at more door in a second helped me out of the car. There were gasps and whispers in the croward as we walked to the entrance.

We took pictures thenstarted to dance, I noticed that Aiden was extra loving tonight and that he loved to wrap his arms around me and dance really close to me, dispite all the whispers we got. Iwas actually having fun until...

"Hello, Aqua. You look nice." It was that bitch Kellie again, except she made sure to have smoe of her clones with her incase I tried anything.

"Aww, Kellie, you look nice too" I said with a smirk, I heard Taylor cough 'ho' behind me, which made Kellie frown. "What do you want?" I asked.

'Oh, i just wanted to dance with your cute friend over there.' She said waving to Aiden.

"I don't think he's the kind of guy that goes for superfical bitchs." I said, then high fived Sunny you was laughing his ass off.

"What are you laughing at, fag?" She yelled to Sunny.

"Do you want to get cut, bitch?" I yelled at her. I grabbed her throat shoved her into an nearby wall.

"Get away from me you crazy slut." She screamed.

"Come on, Aqua." Aiden said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't let this ho ruin our night."

"Fine." I said through clenched teeth, then shoved her again against the wall and walked away.

We continued dancing, I was now dancing with Kevin, he said he wanted to dance with his little sister and Aiden agreed.

"May I cut in." Asked a angelic, smooth voice behind me. I stilled and so did Kevin. It was Hadrian.

I looked over to Kevin and pleaded with my eyes to not let him dance with me, but I knew he couldn't and wouldn't disobey a vampire that could easily kill you.

'I'm sorry' he lipped then handed me to a smiling Hadrian. I refused to look or speak to him, I looked side ways at the guys, they were all keeping a very close I on Hadrian exspecialy Aiden, I surprised he hasn't come over here yet, I wish he had.

"Why are you with that boy?" Hadrian suddenlly whispered in my ear. I shuddered.

"Because I love him." I answered.

"Love." He scoffed. "What does it have to do with love? It's about power and I have power."

"I could care less about power." I suddenly felt a pair of very frigid, hard lips press on my neck and I shuderred again, I don't like this.

"Does he make you feel good, Aqua?" I silently nodded. "I can make you feel better.' He groweled, then turned me around and pinned me to the wall, but in a second Hadrian was pushed away from me and Aiden was in front of me.

"That is enough." Aiden yelled pointing at Hadrian.

"Oh really." He said dangeroully.

"Yes. What do you want?" Aiden hissed through his teeth. I noticed that everyone stopped dancing and so did the music and everyone was staring at us.

"Don't you remember?" Hadrian asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Aiden growled lowly, "Of course I remember you." Wait what?

"I see you didn't tell her." Hadrian pointed to me.

"She doesn't need to know." Aiden hissed at him.

"Know what?" I asked. Aiden reached back and took my hand in his, he kissed it, "Nothing." He answered.

"If you don't tell her I will." Hadrian threatened.

"It doesn't involve her, Hadrian." Aiden yelled.

"Fine then, I'm Aiden's broth-" Aiden tackled Hadrian to the ground, but then Hadrian kicked him in the chest and launched him into the brick wall, when Aiden came in contacked with the wall it made a huge indent then fell to the floor, he flipped over and got into a stanse that looked like he was about to pounce on him and Hadrian got into a almost identical stance, low to the ground.

Kevin and Eric joined in on Aiden. They were growling at each other like fucking animals. Hadrian opened his mouth and flashed his fangs to Aiden but, he didn't back down, he lunged at him again, but got thrown back again. I now noticed that the gym was still filled with students and they were staring at the four fighting vampires in pure shock and awe,

"Aiden stop it, now." I yelled, this had to stop. I was kind of surprised when they all stopped, including Aiden. i walked over to them, "What the fuck is wrong with you guys/" I yelled, then turned to look at Hadrian, "Hadrian, I don't now what the hell you want and I could care care less about how much power you have, I love Aiden and I'm staying with him, so why don't you go back to hell were you belong." I said through clenched teeth.

"I think I will." He then smiled evily, "but, your coming with me.' And in a seconds he had me in his arms and he let out huge black wings, I didn't even know vampires could have wings, shit this isn't could. "I think I'll take out my revenge on her instead, bye little brother." And with that he lifted off and went throw the gym cielling.

"AIDEN!!" I yelled.

"AQUA!!! NO!! AQUA!" He yelled back.

Hadrian just lauphed at this then hit me hard on the head and I blacked out.

//..//

**A/N: Sorry if this one is kind of short but, I had to leave you wanting more. you won't believe what happens next! R&R Please!**

**Hugs and Kisses **

**-GothicaGirl-911**


End file.
